


Don't Even Try It, Son

by icaruspoes



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruspoes/pseuds/icaruspoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to sneak out to hang out with Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Try It, Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and took 20 minutes to write. Blame Dana. She forced me to write it. I'm so sorry.

Peter checked the hallway.  It was clear. With his backpack slung over a shoulder, he slid out from behind his door and tip-toed his way into the kitchen. He stocked up on chips and cookies, shoving them into any crevice of the backpack he could reach. He grabbed two bottles of Coke before zipping up the bag and sliding it back onto his shoulder.

He looked both ways before exiting the room again. He bumped lightly into a table just around the corner from the living room. He swore under his breath and rubbed at the spot on his leg.

He peeked around the corner, squinting his eyes to see more details throughout the room. Steve lay on the couch, sprawled out with a bag of chips laying against his stomach. His eyes were shut and his breath looked even. Peter took that to mean he was dead asleep.

The front door was just a few bounds away. He considered just gunning it and getting out of there fast before Steve woke up, but thought better to take his time and not make a ton of noise. Steve was a really light sleeper, after all. He continued his sneaky path to the door.

His finger was a centimeter away from the door knob.

“Don’t even try it, son.”

Peter jumped and turned to see Steve sitting in the exact same position, not even looking at him. “But Pops-“

“Don’t. And try not to insult my intelligence next time. I snuck through a Hydra camp with a red, white, and blue shield strapped to my back without getting caught.”

Peter sighed and tossed his backpack on the ground. “I was just gonna go hang out with Wade.”

Steve rolled his eyes and took another chip from the bag, taking his time chewing before answering. “Again with the insulting of my intelligence. I know what’s going on between you two. It’s not exactly hard to figure out. If you want to just hang out with him, invite him over here. I promise to leave you two alone. Can’t speak for Tony, but I’ll respect your privacy. And don’t just leave your bag there. Put the food away.”

Peter scratched at the back of his neck, “What if I’m back before dinner?”

“No.” Peter sighed and thought of something else to bargain with. His eyes lit up with an idea.

“I’ll drop Spiderman for a month. No helping catching bank robbers. No fighting angry lizard men. Nothing. I’ll even let Dad lock up my suit.”

Steve turned his head and eyed him for a moment. Peter clasped his hands and mouthed, “Please, please, please.” Steve gave in and nodded, turning back to his TV program.

“Home before dinner.”

“You got it. Thanks, Pops. Love you, bye!”


End file.
